


The Darkest Night (Will End)

by killoriginality



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homeschooled Eddie, M/M, Other, Streddie, Tech Stan, stage tech stan, theater kid Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killoriginality/pseuds/killoriginality
Summary: Richard Tozier has a problem. His problem you ask? Well, to start off, he's in love with his two best friends, one of which probably hates him, and the other, he's growing apart from. Ever since that stupid clown, things just haven't been the same. He just wants things to feel the same, but he feels so alone.ortheater kid richie rights!
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 33





	The Darkest Night (Will End)

_Summer 2016_

_Derry Sewer System_

_Since my bitch ass brainc write unless i hyperfixate on it for 3 hours straight, heres a basic run through of this story (in chonilogical order):_

_Eddie and Richie kissed in the sewers fighting pennywise (he died for realsies)_

_Both of them are too scared to confront their feelings for one another and just ignore it_

_Sonia freaks out over everything and pulls Eddie out of school to be homeschooled_

_Sonia doesnt allow anybody but stan (bc hes such a nice well behaved boy) over, and becomes somehow more strict with Eddie_

_This causes a sort of rift between eddie and the rest of the losers, obviously not the biggest ridt ever but bug emough for it tk be noticable_

_He still hangs with them as often as he can but its its er when he's homeschooled and his mom has an iron tight grip on him so he has ti sneak out a majority of the time_

_Since he's able to hang with stan more than the other losers they inevitably become closer _

_Stan Richie and Eddie all have feelings for one another, but for obvious and previously stated reasons, they dont confess_

_Stan and Eddie get closer and at one point admit their feelings to each other and get together (this is where our actual story starts) _

_Richie, feeling overwhelmed with everything starts questions his friends love, especially stan, who he believes actually hated him._

_He and Eddie had drifted apart due to Eddie's mom hating him probably more than the other losers due to,,, richie_

_He hates that they drifted and knows he still loves him, but after stan and eddie get together he feels like he missed his chance and now bith stan stan and eddie hate him._

_With auditions coming up, he's getting more nervous. With his only dream role being in this musical, he starts to question his talents. he has a panic attack right before big auditions, and since stan is teching the show, he's at auditions for plot reasond yet to be decided _

_while richie is hyperventilating and ranting abt everything he forgets hes talking to stan himself and he lets slip abt his feelings for stan and eddie, and how he thinks they hate him but then realizes who hes ralking too and starts eunning on abt how hes so happy for them really they deserve each other and he just wants ti see them happy and if they want him out if their life its fine and he'll listen!_

_stan being vaguely confused, thinking that richie also thought his jokes were just that, jokes, but also A Good Friend calms him downjust in time for his number ti be called in for auditions._

_ofc he gets a callback for his character but eith rehearsal schedules and the problem of eddie still being homeschooled and not let out of the house, nothing ever happens and richie assumes that that's their answers, despite stan telling rich that they'd have to talk later abt it. _

_the show goes amazing and on closing night who do we have in the audience but edward spaghedward himself with 2 boquets of flowers (APPRECIATE YOUR FUCKING TECH OR ILL BREAK YOUR KNEES IN)_

_anyways they all talk and are happy and in love _

_(also bev and richie smoke weed behind the bleachers its basically canon at this point)_

_(the other losers are in this bc i live them but theyre not the focal point of the story)_


End file.
